


Public Display

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: ABO Apex [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Abortion, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Cannibalism, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Forced Abortion, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Omega Verse, Other, Past Abortion, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Abuse, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Torture, aka my most used tag, as always this for the people to tell me to leave the apex tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Bloodhound shows off their new omega to the world, and deals with some challengers.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: ABO Apex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Public Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Breeder Squad in my discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Breeder+Squad+in+my+discord).



> There's a post that apparently gets reblogged every time I post NC in the Apex tag so lmAO REBLOG TIME 
> 
> Remember kids, writing something doesn't mean I condone it in real life :D because these characters aren't real and I wouldn't do it to a real person :D 
> 
> This kinda fits between part one and part two, so you can read them chronologically but ye that's when it's set
> 
> YEET IF YOU DON'T LIKE ABO OR NC 
> 
> If you have a problem, feel free to discuss it with me civilly :D

Elliott hated how much Hound showed him off. 

Ever since they’d forced him into living with them, it was the thing they talked about most often. He was forced to listen to their excited rambling as they whispered into his ear when they fucked him from behind, talking endlessly about how excited they were to finally have him. Evidently Hound had been after him for quite some time, nearly since they first met. He’d hoped they were different to the other alpha’s, since they’d shown him a softer, more helpful side then any alpha ever had. In the end though he’d been wrong, and his mistake had cost him everything. 

He wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without permission. Hound had been breeding him ceaselessly, fucking him until their seed was tainted red with his blood. They seemed almost desperate for a family, for reasons he wasn’t allowed to know. They’d fuck him even when he wasn’t in heat, not bothering most days to even open him up. Their knot was just too big for him to handle without being stretched out first, but Hound liked when they tore him open. They liked when their seed was fucked into his wounds, because they said it was a kind of intimacy he’d never receive from anyone else. He was constantly in pain from the numerous wounds they left on his body, but Hound liked it that way. They covered him in deep claw marks, raking their nails down his sides or gripping him so tightly it would leave bruises. He’d make more noise if he was in pain, so they made it a habit to not let him prepare for it, or just being as rough as they could. 

If any of the seed spilled, they made him lick it up. It didn’t matter if it was off the floor or one of their boots, he had to clean it immediately. If they saw any leaking out of him, they’d either fuck it back into him, or wipe it on their fingers before jamming them into his mouth to clean off. He was having trouble getting pregnant after that first time, but they always blamed it on him. They got angry with him every time a test came back negative, and they’d slip heat inducers into his food when they wanted to try again. Hound wouldn’t even entertain the possibility that their seed was the problem, blaming it wholly on his fertility. With heats as miserable as his were, he should have had no problem getting pregnant, but he had a feeling the stress Hound was putting on him was making it too hard for his body to stay healthy. 

Hound’s stamina was much more than he could keep up with, even when they weren’t in a rut. They’d forbade him from participating in the games while they were trying to knock him up, since they couldn’t imagine their precious omega getting hurt somehow. They were the only one allowed to hurt him, though they were cruel enough for two. They’d always shove a plug up his ass to keep their cum inside, and force him to wear it until their next attempt. After his first pregnancy had failed, Hound had amped up the punishments even more than usual, despite it being entirely their fault. 

He’d never forget that pain, white hot and blinding as they severed the tendon in his ankle. He was cramping so badly from the miscarriage that he barely noticed them enter the bathroom. His hands were soaked with blood as he desperately tried to stem the bleeding, afraid of what they’d do to him if the pup didn’t survive. He _hated_ it, but he was still scared of what would happen if he let it die. His life depended on whether or not he could produce a pup, but he knew by instinct that it was already too late to save it. 

After Hound had collected themself, they’d been on him like a rabid animal. They’d beaten him until his eyes had nearly swollen shut, cursing him and demanding to know why he’d done such a thing. They didn’t give him enough time between blows to answer, they just kept bringing their fists down until he’d almost blacked out. The sound of the knife slicing through his flesh had brought him back from the edge, and it still made him sick to his stomach if he thought about it. It was a disgusting, wet, ripping sound, as they’d sawed through the thick tissue until it snapped in half. He’d felt the muscles of his calves shift, and the blood poured from the wound as Hound held his face down into it. He was sure they were crying too, though theirs were tears of rage. He could taste the blood in his mouth from the split they’d put in his lip, and he could tell they’d knocked one of his teeth loose. They hadn’t been that rough with him since, but now he flinched if they moved too fast around him. 

After that was mostly a blur. He’d suffered several episodes from the trauma, blacking out for what felt like days at a time. He remembered the taste of his own flesh, first from when they’d fed it to him, and second from when he’d tried to rip the artery out of his arm. He didn’t regret beating the pups to death while they were still inside him, since a part of him felt that was a better fate than to be raised by Hound. He didn’t want to imagine what sort of horrors they would subject the pups to, and as much as he despised them for having Hound’s blood in them, he still felt every loss in his heart. Death was all he craved, but they would grant him no such mercy. He was stuck with them until they no longer had a use for him, but he was afraid of what they’d do when that day came. He’d had friends disappear after their alpha’s grew tired of them, and the police force was run by alpha’s, so they didn’t raise a hand to help. He had no doubt Hound was capable of something like that, but they still surprised him occasionally.

He hated listening to Hound talk about him. They’d press their ear to his swollen belly and sing praises to him, talking endlessly about how beautiful he was and how perfect his body was for birthing pups. They held him close every night, talking about how excited they were to finally be getting their family. They’d hold him up by the hair and make him look in the mirror, to see as his body changed as the pups grew larger. It was disgusting, but he couldn’t look away. They liked to fuck him front of the mirrors in the house, so he could watch as his body betrayed him. It was the duty of an omega, but Elliott had always fought so hard against that role. They still hadn’t broken him completely, but whenever he had to watch his face as they forced him to come, he came a little closer to it every time. 

He’d learned that begging was easier. He could just give into his instincts as an omega and let control go, so at least for the moment he was distracting. He hated the feeling of their seed inside him, and if they weren’t looking he’d always try and remove as much of it as he could. He knew when he was fertile, and he’d try to hide his natural heats from them as long as he could. They could always smell it though, and he couldn’t deny how good it felt when they broke the heat. He still didn’t want them to fuck him, but he had to be careful. If he tried to leave too soon they might kill him, but being patient was hard. He felt like he was going to be sick when their knot locked them together, but he was good at waiting. 

What made it all the more torturous was when Hound had decided to announce that he was finally theirs. They’d made their first public appearance together by attending a sponsor party for the games as a pair, with Elliott following behind them with his head bowed. They’d made him wear a shirt with an extremely low neckline, something that came off his shoulders so the bite was impossible to hide. He remembered the pain as they’d bitten into him, and the numbing shock as he realized there was nothing he could do to fight it. They’d tended carefully to the wound, licking the blood away and making sure the bite was clean. Once marked, by law he was officially their property until they either gave him up or the bite was removed. Some omega’s would hack away the scarred flesh, or go to specialists to have the skin removed if they wanted their freedom. Elliott had considered it, but Hound watched him far too carefully after the second pregnancy failed. 

He could feel all the eyes burning into him as they’d walked into the room together. The alpha’s he’d beaten countless times in the ring all sneered at him, smug grins plastered to their faces as they walked up to greet Bloodhound. Elliott wasn’t allowed to speak, they’d made that painfully clear beforehand by slapping him across the face when he’d tried. Disciplining an omega in public was normal, but Hound said they didn’t want to have to waste the night dealing with him. They weren’t very social, so he didn’t want to make them more miserable by causing trouble.

The worst of the shame came when the omega’s spotted him. He’d been a sort of symbol of hope for omegas, an icon fighting for the freedom that most could only dream of achieving. Hound knew this, and the ugly purple bruise that was forming around his eye only solidified their claim of him. He’d once been a champion, but now they’d forced him to dress like a whore and walk silently behind them, unable to protest like he’d done for so long. Hound hadn’t even let him go and sit with the other omegas, instead perching him on their knee to put him fully on display. Their hand was laid possessively on his thigh, and whenever someone would approach they’d dig their nails into his skin, a quiet reminder of what would happen if he spoke out of turn. 

It was degrading, but he had to sit pretty like they asked. He did his best not to glare at the alpha’s who whistled at him, or spit at the one who’d stroked his cheek. Hound hadn’t liked another alpha touching their property, so Elliott had been cast aside to the floor while they dealt with the challenger. The other alpha had backed off almost immediately, scurrying back to his own omega and dragging the poor boy out by his ear. Elliott could hear the terrified cries as the alpha took out his frustration at being publicly humiliated on the omega, but there was nothing he could do. If he tried, he’d only end up like that boy, and it was better that it happened to him instead of Elliott. It was cruel, and he was disgusted with himself for his inaction while he listened to the boy begging, but it was a matter of survival. 

He could see Hound getting hard through their pants as the alpha took out his frustrations, the sounds of someone in pain already enough to get them going. They’d still surprised him when they’d kicked out his knee and dropped him to the floor, spreading their legs wide as he watched. 

_“Omega, I have grown bored of them staring. Go ahead, why don’t you demonstrate who you belong to?”_

Elliott had balked at the idea, but when he’d seen the corner of their mouth start to curl into a frown, he immediately started to undo their belt. That seemed to please them, especially when he couldn’t quite hold back the tears when they grabbed him roughly by the hair and shoved his face into their crotch. With shaking hands he’d freed their cock from their pants, but Hound had stopped him when he tried to push it all into his mouth at once. 

_“No, do it properly. There is no rush, we are going to be here all night. Keep it warm for me while I speak to the guests.”_

He’d let out a low whine, but managed to stick his tongue out and lick slowly from their balls to the head of their cock. Hound had been pleased and turned their attention back to the other guests, talking pleasantly with the fellow champions as Elliott did what he was told. His whole body was flushed, shame turning into a burning pain in his gut. It was horrible, to hear them jeering as he paid special attention to their balls. Bloodhound loved making him worship their cock, even though he’d much rather have bitten it off. They had all kinds of pictures that they’d taken, and they liked to forcefully jerk him off while they showed them to him. 

He’d never been so humiliated in his life, forced to just slowly suck them off for the remainder of the evening. He could see the other omegas staring at him from across the room, pity clear on their faces. They’d all been in similar situations, so they could understand the pain he was in to some extent. What was worse was seeing the hope die in their eyes as their leader moaned around his alpha's cock, and the feeling of failure that radiated through his whole body. Hound liked when he was messy with pleasuring them, not caring too much if his face was covered in saliva. He’d been dressed like a whore and was now playing the part beautifully, using both hands to jerk them off while he teased the head. 

Hound must have gotten impatient at some point, because they’d worked their fingers into his hair and started pushing it deep into his throat. He couldn’t gag because he risked scraping his teeth along their shaft, and he didn’t want to make a mistake and embarrass them. It was expected an alpha would teach their omega how to perform, and it would be shameful if he couldn’t finish them off. His jaw was on fire and the muscles of his face ached fiercely by the time he heard them moan under their breath. They’d thrust up into his mouth as they’d come, hot seed dripping down the back of this throat. He was grateful for it to be over, but he wasn’t expecting Hound’s boot as it was driven into the side of his face. It knocked him over sideways, but before he could get up, Hound rested their feet on his back, treating him like furniture. 

When the alpha’s had been summoned to dinner, he’d been left behind to wait at their chair. Omega’s couldn’t eat with them, no matter how much they were starving. Elliott was feeling woozy by the time they’d gotten back, throwing him a plate of scraps and laughing as he ate it all without protest. 

__

That hadn’t been the only time they’d shamed him publically, nor the only time they’d gotten angry with someone touching him. 

On one of the few occasions they allowed him outside, they’d been taking a walk through downtown trying to find a place to go eat. It was one of the nicer districts, but Hound had decided to collar him while they went out. It was an uncomfortable thing, with small metal spikes on the inside that dug into his neck if they pulled on it. They weren’t sharpened, but it made breathing damn near impossible when they tightened it. Hound had kept the trend of making him wear skimpy outfits in public, saying he deserved to show off his beauty to the other alphas. They loved making others jealous, and took every opportunity to grab at him or shove their tongue down his throat while others watched just to prove the point further. It was their way to brag silently, proving to the other alpha’s that they were of high status. 

An alpha had groped him as he walked by, getting a handful of his ass before Bloodhound could turn around. He’d been walking behind them like he was instructed, but they heard the man snicker and the fury in their eyes had made him flinch. 

Hound had pounced on him before he could blink, getting the man in a headlock and kicking his knees out from under him. He went down hard, not expecting such a brutal assault. Omegas were molested in public every day. Alpha’s were possessive, but they usually didn’t mind another alpha touching their omega if they wanted to tease them. Bloodhound wasn’t keen on sharing, and they had their knife to his throat in a flash. Elliott wanted to tell them to stop, but Hound gave him a look that shut him up immediately. To them, respect was of the utmost importance, and this man had just committed one of the most disrespectful acts he could.

People were staring, but no one was about to come between two alphas fighting, especially if it was a matter of territory. It would just end bloody for whoever was involved, and most people were smart enough to know Bloodhound’s reputation as fiercely possessive. They slashed the man across the nose, leaving a deep enough gash that would scar before they let go of him. He’d been gasping for air, rolling on the ground trying to breathe after Hound had nearly crushed his windpipe. They’d given him a swift kick in the ribs for good measure, before spitting on him and seizing Elliott by the hair. 

Hound had turned to the crowd and pulled Elliott against them, wrenching his head sideways to bear his neck and shoulder, exposing the mating bite. 

_“Does anyone else feel the need to challenge me? Or have I finally proven the point?”_

No one had come forward, so Hound had just snarled and dragged him away, the crowd parting as he stumbled after them. 

They’d barely made it to the shade of an alleyway before Hound had ripped open his shirt, sinking their teeth into the meat of his shoulder and sucking a deep bruise into the skin. Their teeth came back bloody, but they lapped up the blood and sucked the wound clean. He didn’t even have time to catch his breath before they’d pushed him to the ground, rutting against him while they tried to get his pants out of the way. Elliott was already gritting his teeth, unable to try and relax as Bloodhound forced their way into him. 

The blood made it slick, but he was almost biting through his tongue trying to stay quiet. He was still making noise, little squeals of pain as they fucked him hard, groaning with each thrust. 

_“Good boy. Just lay still and take it. Shh, I will end this soon if you behave.”_

It was never over quickly with Hound. Elliott was grinding his nails against the asphalt, desperate for something to hold onto while he tried not to pass out from the pain. He hadn’t been prepared for when they grabbed the collar and yanked his head up, so he could see the small gathering of people at the entrance to the alleyway. The alphas were all rock hard, knots showing through their jeans. Some of the omegas were whimpering, shivering as they watched him grind his teeth together. One of the alphas had started to grab at herself through her jeans, the omega at her side standing at attention. 

_“Go on little Omega, give them a good show._ **_Beg_ ** _.”_

He’d tried to bite back a cry, but once Hound used their alpha voice, he couldn’t stop himself. 

_“Alpha! Please, Alpha, please, give me more. I want more!”_

Hound rarely used their alpha voice, but it was the ultimate weapon against him. He’d do whatever they asked, no matter how much he hated it. 

_“Do you like when I show you off to these people? Go on,_ **_tell me_ ** _.”_

_“Yes! Y-yes, yes, I-I l-love it!”_

He’d been drooling, face a mess of tears and saliva as Hound fucked him. Some of the alphas were snickering, enjoying the show. Fucking an omega publically like that was the biggest show of dominance besides a mating bite, and it only further solidified their claim of him. He hated that the alphas were so openly turned on by his abuse, happy to watch instead of rushing in to help him like they should. He wanted to hate the omegas too, for being too cowardly to try and save one of their own, but he knew it was foolish. They’d just end up like him if they tried, bred publicaly like a common whore. 

They were slamming their hips into him at a brutal pace, knocking him forward with each thrust. Elliott would have given anything for it to end, for someone to take pity on him and put a bullet in his head. He wished he’d died in the arena before he’d ever met them, or just that he’d never been born an omega. 

Hound had gotten close to his ear, whispering so only he could hear. 

_“I am going to come inside you little one, and then they will all know. They will smell my seed leaking from your cunt, and then no one will ever touch you again. And what does a good omega do when their alpha breeds them? Hm?”_

_“Thank you! Thank you Alpha, thank you!”_

He’d been sobbing through the whole apology, but he’d been good and stayed put while they bred him. Their knot felt like it was going to tear him in half, but he’d just raised his hips and waited for it to be over. It was all he could do. 

It was all he could ever do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I needed to bitch for a second. I tag shit so antis don't accidentally read my shit and yet they still complain -_- I'm not going anywhere so they can screech all they want. Anyway my endo appointment is in May so ya boy gonna get his man juice and I'm gonna be smug the whole time.
> 
> I took a chunk out of the commission I'm working on which is my writing priority for the moment, but I'll chip away at lessons in between, plus some more necro stuff for my hardcore buds with just Hound. I've got a lot going on ^^' 
> 
> I'm considered an essential worker in my country so I might be busy with work for the next little while, but I'm only part time so they can't schedule me a ton without paying me extra. I'm still in self isolation for a little while, but I got cleared of the virus. I was battling the worst case of strep throat I've ever had for like two weeks but that's finally gone now too. Yay being healthy. 
> 
> Join my discord it's full of the sweetest people ever. Seriously everyone is so nice and respectful I treasure all of them they keep me sane BUT ONLY IF YOURE 18+ https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV
> 
> Anyway I'm gonna go listen to Good For You from Dear Evan Hansen for the millionth time. Or Praying by Kesha, idk yet.  
> Cheers,  
> -P


End file.
